My One and Only
by MelodyHardy
Summary: Matt Hardy and Mercina, a very passionate couple in more ways that one. R+R please!
1. Chapter 1

My One and Only  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, the dancers own themselves (find out if you read the whole thing about them later), and I own the three children and Mercina  
  
Mercina had been sitting in bed for about an hour wondering when she should tell her fiancé the news.  
"Matt are you awake?" the girl asked.  
"I am now. Is something wrong babe?" he said groggily  
"Matt you know that I went to the doctor today right?"  
"Yeah"   
"Well while I was at the doctor, she asked when the last time I menstruated was, and I told her that I didn't remember and so she took a test and something came up," by this time Matt was already sitting up in bed, "Matt she thinks that I am pregnant but she wasn't sure because she said the test that they do in Cameron aren't very accurate. And Matt you know that I lost my virginity to you so if I am pregnant there is only one father."  
"Oh Mercina!" He grabbed her in his arms and held her gently but lovingly. He passionately kissed her and slowly began loosening his grip so that he could take her silky teddy off. She lifted her arms so that he could take it off her. Suddenly the phone began ringing.  
"May I please speak to Mr. Matthew Hardy?"  
"Hold on" the angry girl said into the telephone, "Matt its for you." He took the phone as well as a kiss from her.  
"Yes this is Matt Hardy. What? Oh god!"  
"Matt honey what is it?"  
Matt suddenly hung up the phone, "The police found Jeff in his car on the side of the road near Stanford passed out and now I have to go pick him up."  
"Okay. So that means that you have to drive all the way to Stanford and leave me here until tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Well you could come with me and we could stay at Amy's for the night since she is going to be out of town, I know that she will trust us enough to let us stay there for the night and then we can finish there what we started here."  
Matt and Mercina began to get dressed.  
  
*In the car*  
  
"I am so bored. Travelling with you is always boring."  
"Hey that's mean!" He protested.  
"No it isn't, it's the truth!" she said jokingly.  
He began to stroke the inside of her thigh.  
"Drive!" she commanded, "I don't want you distracted." He reluctantly took his hand away.  
  
*At the station in Stanford*  
  
"Hi I am Matt Hardy, I'm looking for my brother Jeff."  
"Matt!" a familiar voice yelled.  
"Jeff! How dumb could you possibly get?"   
"What? It wasn't my fault!"  
"Whose fault is it then the little green men that flew out of the sky?"  
"Matt calm down." Mercina tried to tell him, "Think of what I told you this morning."  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
"Jeff there is a chance that I may be pregnant."  
"Whoa! Matt, what have you two been up to since I left?"  
"Not funny Baby Brother!"  
  
*At Amy's*  
  
I don't think that we should take her bed; we can use the spare room. Jeff? You can have Amy's room," Mercina told the guy that was only a year older than her.  
"Score!"  
"Jeff, grow up!" Matt replied.  
Angrily Jeff walked away.  
  
*That Night*  
  
"OH MATT! YES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Oh god! How much longer do I have to put up with this?" Jeff's head was pounding along with the headboard in the next room.  
"That's it!" Fed up, the young man walked out of the room and towards the backdoor.  
"I guess that this is the only place that I can get some peace and quiet."  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
"Hey Jeff are you awake yet?" Mercina called into the room where Jeff was sleeping. She opened the door only to find that Jeff wasn't in the room. "Uh Matt? Do you know where your brother is? We have to get a move on."  
"Isn't he in Amy's room?"  
"No, I am right here."   
Mercina turned around only to be looking at a groggy Jeff.  
"Where were you?"   
"I was on the table on the deck."  
"Why were you out there?"  
"'Cuz you two kept me up all night."  
Mercina started blushing.  
  
TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*Four Months Later*  
  
"Hey Matt!" Jeff yelled, "What is number for that Chinese food place that you like?"  
"I can't remember right now. Look in the phone book!" was the reply.  
Jeff was in charge of dinner that night and he didn't know what to do.  
  
*Meanwhile in Matt and Mercina's bedroom*  
  
"I am so happy that we decided to visit the clinic in Stanford," Mercina said, "At least we know that we are going to have twins!"  
"I know! I wonder what they are going to be."  
Matt and Mercina were lying on their backs. They were looking at the ceiling which they had painted while she went with Matt and Jeff on the road. While they were gone they had most of the rooms painted and decorated with different themes.  
"Hey Jeff!"  
"Yeah man?" Jeff said as he waltzed into the room.  
"I have an idea why don't you go and find Beth and take her out to dinner, it's on me." Matt handed him some money.  
"Sure!"  
"I want some alone time with Mercina for a while. And I know that your place is being renovated and you are my brother and that is why I am letting you stay here but since the renovations started Mercina and I haven't really been alone."  
"Yeah, it's all good."  
  
*After Jeff left*  
  
"What do you mean by alone time?"  
"Oh come on Mercina you know exactly what I mean," Matt said as he moved on top of her.  
Matt kneeled over her as he unbuttoned her shirt that she had over her bikini top. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then he moved to her lips and stayed there until he felt it was time to move onto her neck. Then it was on to her breast. Mercina sat up so that he could take her top off.  
"Oh Matt don't leave me hanging!" she moaned. He moved down to the wrap that she was wearing and took it off of her. He leaned down and kissed her though her thong bikini bottom.  
"YES! I WANT MORE!" she screamed. Mercina grabbed at Matt's hair.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"Damn it! Why the hell does this always happen?" Matt yelled. He stomped to the front door and threw it open.  
"Dad!"   
"Well son, aren't you going to invite me in?"  
"Uh… dad Mercina and I were kind of…" Matt trailed off just as Mercina walked into the room.  
"We were enjoying the gorgeous weather!" she proclaimed. Matt looked at her bewildered.  
"Gil please come in!" she said calmly, "Would you like some coffee?"  
"Ah, no. Not right now. Mercina can I talk to my son alone for a couple minutes?"  
"Yeah! Sure!" she briskly walked into the kitchen and disappeared.  
  
*In the kitchen*   
  
"I think that I should wash the dishes." she moved towards the sink. When suddenly Matt burst in and grabbed her around the waist, "Matt what has gotten into you?"  
"My dad is going to pay for our wedding!"  
"What?" she said excitedly.  
"That's what he wanted to tell me," he explained, "and I told him that we were a little 'busy' and he said that he would leave us alone."  
Mercina backed up to the counter and Matt followed her.  
"Matt, not here. Not where anyone coming through the backdoor can see…"  
"Ever hear voyeurism?" He then enveloped her in a warm kiss.   
"Mmmm Matt!" she moaned as he put his hands up her shirt, "Matt you have cold hands!"   
He began laughing and their romantic moment was over.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"So Beth what movie should we convince the guys to take us to?" Mercina asked Jeff's girlfriend.  
"I don't really know!" was the reply, "Jeff and I have been too 'preoccupied' to go out so I really don't know what is playing."  
"Well let's see here," the girl read off the titles in the newspaper.  
"I know! Let's not go out tonight and Jeff and I can go to my place and you and Matt can stay here!" Beth said.  
"Okay!"  
  
TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
*One month later in Matt and Mercina's bedroom*  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Honey can you come here?" Matt enters the room, "What colour should the baby's room be?"  
"That's what you called me in here for?" he looked at her questioningly, "I was hoping for something else." He winked at her.  
"Matt I have been thinking."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Do you remember how we met?"  
"Yeah I think at the time you were a sophomore that liked Jeff, right?"  
"No!"  
  
*The day Mercina met Jeff*  
  
"Hi I'm Mercina!" a fourteen-year-old Mercina greeted a fifteen Jeff. Mercina was new to Union Pines High School. "I am only talking to you 'cuz I think that you are really cute and I was hoping you could show me around."  
"Uhh I don't really want to get involved with, are you a freshman?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Look I really don't want to."  
Jeff turns around only to see a sign that says 'All Sophomores Must Take a freshman to the Next dance'   
"Hmm she was kind of cute and my dad is making me go to every dance so I can become more social." Jeff said quietly to himself, "Hey Mercina!"  
Mercina turned around and looked at him.   
"Would like to go to the 'Freshman Dance'?"  
"I would love to!"  
  
*That night*  
  
"Okay Jeff my dad said that he could drop me off at your house," Mercina said into the receiver.   
"No its ok my brother and I will pick you up. He is going grocery shopping 'cuz my dad is sick" was the reply.  
"Okay, I just have to tell my dad."  
Within about 20 minutes Jeff was knocking on the door, "I'll get it daddy!"  
"Hi Jeff! You know what? I don't even know what your brother's name is."  
"His name is Matthew but everyone calls him Matt."  
"Okay!"  
  
*In the car*  
  
"Matt this is Mercina the freshman that I am taking to the 'Freshman Dance'"  
"Nice to meet you!" the 18 year old said to her.  
Mercina blushed at Matt; Jeff saw this and thought to himself, "Maybe if she likes him then she will get off of my back."  
  
*At the dance*  
  
"So Mercina how do like living in Cameron so far?"  
"Well I have only been here for about a week, but otherwise I like it!"  
"I see," the blonde said.  
"Is your brother driving us home?"  
"Well I'm going to a friend's so he is just driving you home."  
"Oh," said the young girl, "excuse me I have to use the washroom."  
"Uhh okay."  
  
*On the way home*  
  
"So what is your name again?"  
BANG!  
"Shit!"  
"Matt what is it?" the confused and scared girl asked.  
"We have a flat tire," he explained.  
"Are we going to have to walk?" she asked him, "Or do we wait here until someone drives by?"  
"Well young lady since it is kind of cold out we are going to have to stay here and wait. You dad will notice that you aren't home yet won't he?  
"Of course!" she snapped, "Do you think that he wants his youngest daughter out all night with a 15 year old and a… I'm not too sure how old you are."  
"Oh I'm 18," he explained to her.  
"Matt there is a car driving towards us."  
Matt jumped out of the car and waved the car down. He managed to get a ride to Mercina's house and then he called his dad and told him what happened. Matt's dad came and picked him up.  
  
Mercina began hanging out with Matt and Jeff. As time progressed, Matt began to like Mercina. About two years after Matt and Jeff got into the W. W. F., he asked her out and then they began going out.  
  
*Back in their bedroom*  
  
"Wow! I forgot that night!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Gee thanks!"  
"Kiss me now before I forget any more!" Mercina sat up to kiss her soon-to-be husband on the lips. She pulled him on top of her. She moaned into his mouth as he ground his pelvis into hers.  
  
TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*The night before the wedding with the guyz (less than a month later)*  
  
"So Matt how does it feel on your last night as a free man?" Shannon Moore one of Matt's best friends said to him.  
"Well I don't really know 'cuz I love Mercina enough to just not know."  
"Uhh Matt I think that you just confused your whole male half of your wedding party," Jeff told Matt.  
"I wouldn't doubt it"  
"Hey Matt I think our special guest is here!"  
"Guys, no I said that I didn't want a stripper," Matt protested as the exotic looking woman walked in.  
"Matt, buddy look at her! She is the hottest thing in this room other than me!" Shane Helms told the groom. All the guys in the room began protesting who was the hottest.  
  
*With the girls*  
  
"Mercina? You know how we said that we weren't going to get you a male stripper?" Amy Dumas asked her best friend.  
"Yeah…?"  
"Well girl I'm sorry but I argued with five other women. In the end I ended up losing."  
"So Mercina here he is! The finest from that place in Raleigh," Trish told the bride. Suddenly a guy wearing barely anything walked into the room.   
"Trish, no…" Mercina began.  
"Don't worry! Everything will go as fast as you want it to."  
Nothing that Mercina didn't want; didn't happen. Except when a very excited Anne tried to go to Mercina's bedroom with the stripper.  
  
*The Wedding Day*  
  
"Mercina I have something to tell you," Jeff began, "I know that ever since you met Matt that you have liked him but I wanted to tell you that ever since I met you I have liked you."  
"Jeff don't do this," Mercina said, "not today. Not half an hour before my wedding is supposed to start."  
"Mercina for all this time I wanted you to know but now I have Beth and you are with Matt so I know that we can't do anything about it."  
  
*The Ceremony*   
  
Mercina walked down the aisle hanging on to her father's arm. He gave her away to Matt and she kissed him on the cheek. She stepped up to her husband to be and smiled at him.  
"Now shall we begin?" the priest asked.  
The priest went on with all the 'do you' s and 'with this ring' s.  
  
"By the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Matt, you may now kiss the bride. Matt took Mercina up in his arms and kissed with her with all the passion that he could conquer. Everyone began clapping.  
  
*The Honeymoon*  
  
"Matt please don't carry me over the threshold," Mercina told her new husband, "you know how conscious I am about being carried!"  
"But Mercina! You are my new wife and it's a tradition!" he begged.  
"Fine! But just this once," at that Matt grabbed her up in her arms and carried her into the hotel room. He laid her down on the bed. He immediately began to take his clothes off.  
"Matt calm down! We have this room for a week!" she told him, "I want to change into something more comfortable"  
"Okay."  
Mercina ran into the bathroom with her little carry on bag. She quickly changed into her lingerie; it was a white lacy corset and a matching thong. She didn't need a bra because it was built into the corset. She put a small black robe over her lingerie.  
"Okay Matt I'm done" she said as she walked out of the bathroom. He looked up and a look of surprise engulfed his face. "Matt what's wrong? Ugh! I knew that I shouldn't have worn this," she turned around and walked back into the bathroom. As she was taking off the top part she felt Matt come up from behind and wrap his arms around her.   
"I loved your lingerie!" he whispered in her ear, " but I like you better without it or without anything."  
He slowly turned her around and he put his mouth to hers and kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair, as he finished taking her corset off. He picked her up and walked to the bed. He gently put her down and lied down beside her. He put his hand on her slowly growing stomach.  
"You know I still can't believe that I put those in you!" he said as he reached down and stroked her bare stomach.   
"Matt you know what?"   
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want to sit here and talk about the future, I want to talk about what I want happening right now." she said as she pulled him towards her and kissed him. She moaned as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She reached down and undid his belt. She slowly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Still kissing Matt, she undid every button on his shirt, and pushed it off of his shoulders. She pushed him onto his back and kneeled over him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She kissed a trail down his neck, chest and hard stomach. When she reached his waist, she got off of him and undid his fly.   
She reached in when suddenly a familiar voice called through the door and said, "Room service!"  
"Damn it! Not again!" Mercina exclaimed aloud.  
"One of these days I am going to become an only child!" Matt yelled.  
Mercina threw open the door and looked down the hall only to Jeff running down the hall back towards his room.  
  
TBC… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*The Birth*   
  
"Matt are you going to be in the operating room with me?"  
"Of course!" he calmly told his wife, "I wouldn't miss it for the anything. Not even for Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"  
Mercina began kissing her husband when suddenly the doctor walked into the room.  
"Matthew! She doesn't need anymore stress she is about to have two infants taken out of her and I need her as calm as possible as I get the anaesthesiologist to make her all numb and happy." the doctor stated joyfully.   
"Sorry!" he said with one last peck to his wife as the anaesthesiologist walked into the room.  
  
*The OR*  
  
"Matt are you there?" Mercina cried, "Matt where are you?"  
"I'm right here!" a man Mercina didn't recognize said to her.  
"You aren't my husband!" she screamed in despair, "where is he? I want my husband!"  
The man leaned over and whispered to Mercina things that only Matt would know.  
"Matt why are you in here?"   
"Because you practically begged the doctor to let me in here."  
"No, I don't want you to see this!"  
"Fine then I'll leave," he said as began walking towards the door.  
"Matt are you leaving me for that tramp?" Mercina screamed, "That woman that I saw you drooling over in Cameron?"  
"Mercina I knew that you would act like this…"  
"Act like what? Are you saying that I am a drama queen?"  
"Mrs. Hardy?" the doctor asked, "Please try to calm down."  
"Okay I'll calm down," she agreed reluctantly. Matt stood next to her and held her hand throughout the entire operation.   
  
*Afterwards*  
  
The twin girls were both crying next to Mercina while she lied peacefully sleeping. Matt tried to calm their crying just as he saw his mother do when he was a child and Jeff was born. Suddenly Jeff walked in.   
"Hey Matt!" the happy uncle whispered.  
"Jeff make yourself useful and take one of these two princesses," Matt told his little brother.  
"I would love to!"  
Mercina lay quietly watching the two brothers debate which baby they were going to hold. She smiled to herself since she knew that neither of them noticed that she was awake.  
"Matt may I please hold the one on your right?" Jeff asked calmly.  
"No she is the nice one and she doesn't cry as much!"  
"How would you know?" Jeff asked the brand new father, " you've only had them for 2 hours!"   
"I know 'cuz for as long as I have been holding her she has barely cried at all!"  
"Has the other one cried very much?"  
"Well, no…"  
"There you go! Neither of them cries more than the other!"  
"Well I am their father and I get to choose which one I get to hold!" Matt began to raise his voice.  
"Matt, honey please keep your voice down," Mercina said quietly, "Brandi is beginning to stir, and Rose is already awake."  
"Mercina how long have you been awake?" Jeff asked his weary sister in law.  
"Since 'No she is the nice one and she doesn't cry as much,'" she replied, "Now Matt hand me one of them so I can feed them."  
Matt reluctantly handed over Brandi to Mercina. Mercina began breastfeeding the tiny baby.  
  
*Two months later at home*  
  
"Matt honey!" Mercina called, "Have you seen Rose's pacifier"  
"Not lately! Then again I am barely at home!" Matt replied from the kitchen.  
"Matt do me a favor and bring me the glass of water that is sitting on the counter next to the coffee maker!"  
"Are you going to give the babies water out of a glass?" Matt asked.  
"No! The water is for me!"  
"Oh."  
Matt walked into the bedroom where Mercina sat with the babies. As he handed her the glass he leaned down and kissed her.  
"I think that the girls are sleeping now," he said when he looked down at the infants, "Do you think that we could go and sit in the kitchen and have a cup of coffee or something? 'Cuz I know that you don't want to leave them alone for long." he asked his tired wife.  
"A cup of coffee sounds wonderful right now."  
The two walked to the kitchen with Matt's arm around Mercina's shoulders.  
Just as Matt poured the coffee they heard one of the babies crying through the baby monitor. Matt got up and went to the bedroom and returned with Brandi. Matt and Mercina could tell the twins apart because Brandi had really thick black hair like her daddy and Rose had lighter colored hair like her mother.   
"Matt why do you baby her so much?"   
"Hey! I don't baby JUST her!" he responded, "I do this to both of them!"  
Mercina laughed and walked to the sink to rinse out her mug.  
Matt walked out to the living room talking to his daughter.   
Just as he was sitting down he heard the phone ring and he heard Mercina talk into the phone.   
"Mr. Hardy you have a phone call!" Mercina called to her husband.  
"I'll be right there," Matt said as he began towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he handed Brandi off to Mercina; and picked up the receiver.  
"Hello?" Matt said in his gorgeous southern accent. Matt's accent always made Mercina weak in the knees. "Uhh… Thank you! Mr. McMahon I couldn't thank you enough!" Matt hung up and turned to Mercina. "Honey we are going to Canada, to Saskatoon!"  
"What?" Mercina was so surprised at this news because that was where she was from.  
TBC… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Two months later in Saskatoon*  
  
"Matt there is the place where I was born!" Mercina said as she pointed to a hospital, "And there is the river!" Mercina was overly excited at finally being home after almost 10 years.  
"Matt can we visit a couple of my old friends while we are in town?"  
"Of course babe!" Mercina made Matt pull into the parking lot of Midtown Plaza.  
"I can't believe that this is still here!" she walked to the Information Desk and asked for a phone book. She immediately began looking up the names of her best friends or some one that could be relatives of them. She found Amanda, who was already married, Pam who wasn't, Cassie who was, and Matt who also was. She called Amanda first.  
"Mana? Guess who it is!" Mercina squealed into the phone, "Amanda! It's Mercina!"  
Matt suddenly heard a high-pitched scream.  
"Where do you live? Matt and I want to come and visit you! Matt is my husband! He is a wrestler with the W. W. E.! Okay… Mm Hmm, yeah, okay!"  
"Matt lets go!" Mercina told her husband as she grabbed his hand and almost pulled him off his feet.  
They sped off to Amanda's.  
  
*At Amanda's*   
  
"Hi! I am Mercina and I was looking for Amanda." Mercina told the man that answered the door.  
"MERCINA?" Amanda screamed, "I have missed you since the day that you moved to North Carolina! I remember the day that you and your parents got on the plane to North Carolina because you said that we would be friends forever and that you were very sorry that we were only able to start high school together and not finish it."  
"Amanda I missed you so much!" Mercina wrapped her arms around her friend, "Amanda are you pregnant?"  
"Yeah! I am!"  
"Who is the guy?"  
"Oh! Mercina this is my fiancé, his name is Dan." Matt reached over and shook his hand like a gentleman. Matt looked as his watch as he pulled his hand away.   
"Uhh Mercina we have to go its almost time for me to be at Saskatchewan Place."  
"Okay babe," Mercina said to him, "Amanda it was really great to see you again! Oh! Here is my home phone number!" Mercina scribbled down her number on a scrap piece of paper she found in her purse and handed the paper to Amanda. Amanda and Dan walked Mercina and Matt to the door and the two women hugged and almost started to cry.  
  
*Sask. Place*  
  
"Matt where should I go while you and Jeff get ready for the show?"  
"Well you can either stay here and watch us change or you can walk around for a while."  
"Well being that I really don't think that Jeff wants his sister in law watching him change I guess that my only choice is to walk around for a while." she said as she walked towards the door. Matt began walking after her and grabbed her.  
"I wouldn't dream of making you a loner!" he growled playfully.  
"What about Jeff?"  
"Hey Jeff!" Matt called. Jeff walked out of the bathroom that they had in their dressing room.  
"Yeah? Oh…" Jeff said as he saw the way that Matt had his arms around Mercina, "I guess I will just leave you two alone for a while." Jeff walked out with his Manic Panic and a towel, "I was going to ask Amy to do my hair anyways."  
"Well now that we are alone and we have about two hours before I have to go out I guess that we can have a little fun!" Matt told his wife who was digging through her bag.  
"Matt I think that I forgot something at home."  
"What's that?"  
"I forgot my birth control pills."  
"Well you only had the girls, what four months ago? Could you really get pregnant again?"  
"To tell you the truth I'm not too sure, I am going to call a doctor and ask." Mercina grabbed her cell phone and after a few minutes of whispering she turned her phone off and turned to Matt.  
"Well?"  
"No I can not get pregnant and the doctor said that I shouldn't have any rough sex either."  
"Well how rough can I get in a locker room?" he asked her. At that Mercina laughed as she walked into his outstretched arms. He took her into his warm embrace and kissed her. Mercina pulled away.  
"Uhh Matt don't you think that we should check on the girls? I mean really? Do you think that your dad can handle them for that long?"  
"If my dad can raise two boys, the girls should be a piece of cake!" with that he grabbed his wife and kissed her again.   
Matt had only gotten Mercina's top off when Adam and Jay walked in.  
"Oh! We didn't know that you had company! We thought that maybe you wanted to go out for a while or something," Adam said to Matt.  
"Hi Mercina!" Jay said to Mercina.  
Mercina did her best to hide behind Matt when Adam and Jay realised what was going on.  
"Well I guess we should leave these two alone." Jay told Adam, and they walked out.  
"Matt why does this always happen?"  
"I think that it is you they all want a piece of 'cuz it always seems to be men that interrupt us. And I don't think that any of them swing that way 'cuz most of them are married or pretty damn close!"   
"Well then I don't think that it is a really good time to do this then is it Mr. Hardy?" Mercina said in an angry voice. Mercina calmly walked out of the dressing room and Matt knew that it wasn't a good time to follow her.   
TBC… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
*Back in North Carolina*  
  
"What do you mean that you can't make it?" Jeff said into the phone, "You were fine this morning! Fine!"  
Mercina watched as Jeff hung up the phone and sat down on the table.  
"Jeff what would your father say if he saw you sitting on the table like that?"  
"He would say, 'Jeffrey Nero Hardy get your ass off the table!'" Gilbert said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh, hi Gil!" Mercina said happily.  
"Jeff what's wrong? You are acting like Liger died!" the old Hardy asked his youngest son.  
"This is the third time in a row that Beth has cancelled on a date!"  
"Jeff don't worry maybe she is telling the truth when she says that she is sick, you never know, she may be pregnant!"  
"I don't know, I think that I should check on her." Jeff left.  
"Hey Mercina do you know where the baby powder is?" Matt called from the babies' room.  
"Excuse me Gil but I have to go help the big baby change the little babies' diapers." Mercina said to her father in law.  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
*In the Babies' Bedroom*  
  
Mercina walked in to the bedroom and saw Matt looking under one of the cribs for the baby powder.  
"Matt I don't think that I put it under Rose's crib," she reached into the closet and took it off of the shelf, "I bet that you were just trying to make it look as though you were actually looking, right?"  
"No!"  
"Yeah right!"  
"I seriously didn't look in the closet!"  
"Okay I believe you." she handed the baby powder to Matt and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh I think that you should know that your dad is here."  
"What?" Matt said as Mercina walked out of the bedroom with Brandi.  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
"Here Gil please hold Brandi while I make her a bottle."  
"I would love to!" he said as he took the squirming baby from her mother's arms. Matt walked in the kitchen with Rose.  
"Hey dad what brings you here?"  
"Well I wanted to tell you that your cousin Ally has been in an accident and needs to stay somewhere for the next two weeks. And I have no room for her so I was wondering if she could stay here for that time with Mercina."  
"Well I always thought that she was nice!" Mercina said.  
"Yeah, I guess." Matt replied.  
  
*The Next Day*   
  
"Mercina how long will Matt be gone?" Ally asked.  
"Uhh, he left this morning so he should be back on Wednesday."  
"Okay."  
"Excuse me, but I think that I hear Rose crying." Mercina walked out of the room and escaped to the babies' room."  
  
*In the Girls' room*  
  
"Brandi, I though that Ally was nice, but since she got here all she keeps asking about is Matt and not you or your sister! It is as if she doesn't even know that you are alive!" Mercina told her six-month-old daughter.  
  
*Wednesday*  
  
"Matt!" Mercina squealed as he walked through the front door with a depressed Jeff, "Jeff what's wrong?"  
"Mercina, he found Beth in bed with another man," Matt explained to her.  
Anne sat in the living room and saw Jeff sitting in the kitchen with his head down on the table; she had also heard what Matt told Mercina. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down next to Jeff.  
"Jeff? You going to be okay?"  
"I don't know." was the reply, "I gave my heart to that girl and this is the way that she repays me?"   
Anne put her arm around him. Jeff turned and put his head on Anne's shoulder.  
"Anne I don't know what to do! I have never had this happen to me before!"  
Anne patted Jeff's back as he cried into her shoulder.  
"Mercina!" Anne called, "I am going to take Jeff home, he needs a rest and some time alone.  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"Matt honey get out of the kitchen I want you in the bedroom!" Mercina called to her husband. Matt walked in with a coffee mug.  
"What do you want now?"  
"Matthew Moore Hardy! We finally have the house to ourselves for a little while and you don't know what I want?" She reached out and took the mug from his hand and put it on the night table. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a warm kiss. She slowly undid his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. She laid down on the bed and motioned to him to lie down next to her. Rather than lying beside her, Matt kneeled over her and leaned down and kissed her. He sat her up so that he could take her shirt off. He wrapped his arms around her and undid the clasp of her bra. He laid her down on the bed and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, she moaned as he did this. She massaged his tongue with hers. She ran her fingers through his hair.   
"Mm Matt, I want you in me now." she moaned. He reached down and felt her through her thong. She was already wet. He tore her thong off. And put two fingers in her moist center. She moaned with passion. He undid his fly and pulled out his hard 8-inch magnum. She eased it into her. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. He ground his pelvis into hers. She screamed his name when her first orgasm hit her like an earthquake; her whole body shook. His pace grew faster when she recovered. She moaned with every inward motion of his body. Just as another orgasm took over her body he rolled over onto his back. He reached over and pulled her on top of him. She slowly rode on him.   
Throughout the night and into the early morning Matt brought her to many screaming orgasms. Matt was finally exhausted and couldn't go on any more.  
  
TBC… 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Matt where did you put my sun tan lotion?"  
"I didn't know that you had the stuff!"  
"Well I do." Mercina said as Jeff walked into the kitchen with Anne.  
"Where have you two been?" Matt asked the two. Matt and Mercina hadn't seen either of them for two weeks.  
"Well after Anne took me home, we talked about almost everything." Jeff started, as we talked we realized how much alike we are."  
"After about a week we decided to try going out. And this is where we are now." Anne smiled as she said that.  
  
*The night that they talked*  
  
"Jeff what happened?" Anne asked him.  
"Well I was going into Beth's house 'cuz she gave me a key and told me I could use it any time I wanted to," Jeff started out, "and as I got closer to her room I could hear moaning and groaning. So I pushed open her bedroom door and just stood there for about a minute and watched this guy moving on top of her. Suddenly she looked over and saw me standing there in shock. I walked backwards and out of the house. After that I haven't seen either of them."  
"Aww Jeff!" Anne put her arm around him. He took her in her arms. And kissed her.  
"Jeff, should we be doing this?" she said into his mouth.  
"Probably not."  
"Jeff?"  
"Mm Hmm?"  
"I have to go home."  
"Why?"  
"This doesn't seem right."  
"Does it ever?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't you remember that time in high school?"  
"Jeff that wasn't Me." she told him, "I was a virgin up until two years ago."  
"Oh"  
"Aw fuck it! Come on then! Lets get on with it!"  
"Huh?" he said confused.  
"Well are we going to have sex or not?" Jeff looked at her with surprised.  
"Uh okay." He grabbed her around the waist as he stood up. He led her to his bedroom. As soon as they entered the room he kissed her.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her as he lifted her shirt.  
"Yes"  
"Okay"  
When her shirt was over her head he kissed her on the neck. With that kiss she shuddered. He moved down her collarbone. He stopped took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down and she sat on his lap. She leaned down and kissed him. He reached around and undid her bra. Once that was off, he leaned back and admired her breasts. As he was sitting like that, she stood up and undid her pants and pushed them off. He smiled at this. He reached down and took his own pants off. He motioned for her to sit on his lap again. She sat and began kissing him again. She pushed him onto his back. She stood on the bed and did a sexy dance as she took her Victoria's Secret panties off. He smiled again. He took off his boxers as she was standing. She kneeled over him and kissed him. He lifted her on top of his hardening strudel. She gasped; she hadn't felt something that big in her before. She finally begins to get used to it. She slowly moved up and down so she doesn't hurt herself. Her body began to explode as her first orgasm shot through her. She screamed with pleasure. He lifted her off and laid her on the bed. He laid beside her and kissed her neck. As he was kissing her neck his hand moved around her warm center. She shuddered under his touch. She quietly moaned his name. He tickled at her clit with his index finger. She gasped. He laid on top of her and slowly maneuvered himself into her. His thrusts were hard to miss. He quietly moaned and grunted as he pushed himself into her body. Again another orgasm roared throughout her body.  
  
*After a couple hours*  
  
"That was amazing!" Anne said exhaustedly to Jeff.  
"Yeah it was."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"   
"For all that"  
"Um, your welcome?" Jeff said as Anne laid her head down on his warm chest. The two fell asleep like that.   
After that night, Anne and Jeff realized that they were meant for each other.  
  
TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
*Three Months Later*  
  
"What?" Mercina said into the phone, "Of course I want to be at your wedding! When is it? Mm Hmm… Yeah, okay. Okay! Bye!" Mercina hung up the phone as Matt walked into the room.  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
"My friend Amanda is getting married next month!"  
"That's great!" he replied, "but Mercina I'm going to be touring Europe all next month with the company." Mercina looked at him sadly.  
"Matt that means that I won't see you for a very long time! And that also means that I have to Saskatoon with the girls by myself!"  
"Yeah, you're right, but it's my job" Matt held out his hands and Mercina took them, "but think of what we can do when I get back!" Mercina smiled at the thought. Matt wrapped his arms around Mercina's waist and just held her.  
  
*The Next Month in Saskatoon*  
  
"Amanda, I am so happy for you!" Mercina told the bride.  
"Oh! Mercina I have a surprise! Cassie is going to be here too!" Amanda said.  
"Cassie? Cassie is going to be here?"  
"Actually I'm already here!" Mercina whirled around to see a somewhat familiar, grinning blonde standing behind her.  
"You dyed your hair?" Mercina squealed.  
"That's not all I did when while you were gone!" Cassie opened her mouth and raised her shirt to reveal a pierced tongue and navel.  
"Oh… my… gosh!" Mercina gasped, "You always said that you were going to get your tongue pierced but not your belly button."  
"Yeah I know," she replied, "now don't I at least get a hug?"  
"Of course!" Mercina said as she hugged her other old best friend.  
Amanda's dad poked his head into the room, "Are you ready yet?"  
"Yep!"  
"Let's go then! Mercina, you go out first, then you three," he said as he pointed to three women Mercina didn't recognize, "Cassie you go out just before Amanda and I"  
"Okay, dad I think we all knew that!"  
"Let's go then!"  
The wedding was beautiful. After two more days in Saskatoon, Mercina finally returned home to North Carolina.  
  
*A Week Later in the Kitchen*  
  
"Thank you," Mercina said into the phone, "Yes. Thank you. Uh huh. No, it's not a problem. Good bye." Mercina hung up the phone and picked up Rose who was sitting on the floor beside her feet, and danced around the room with her. Suddenly the phone rang, causing Mercina to almost drop Rose.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Matt!" the voice said.  
"Matt? How's Europe?"  
"It's great, I'm just calling to see how you and the girls are."  
"We're fine, well Brandi has been asking for you."  
"That's great! Well guess what, I'm coming home in three days."  
"Really?" Mercina said into the phone, "Why?"  
"I'll tell you when I get home, but right now I have to go. So, I love you and the girls and I'll see you in a couple days."  
"Okay, we love you too. Bye!" Mercina said just before she hung up the phone.  
  
*The Day That Matt Got Home*  
  
"Mercina you want to know why I came home early?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, Mark is mad at me for accidentally dropping a cup of coffee and he stepped in it, so Vince wanted me to get out of there to let Mark cool down. I think that he has been a little mad lately because Sara and him have been having trouble at home."  
"I see."  
  
*The Next Night in Bed*  
  
For the second time in her life, Mercina sat in bed wondering when she should tell Matt good news.  
TBC… 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
*Still That Night in Bed*  
  
"Matt?" Mercina whispered, "Matt wake up! I have something to tell you."  
"What do you want now? I just get home and I don't even get a descent night's sleep."  
"Matt what I have to tell you is really important!"  
"Fine."  
"Matt the day that you called I was just getting off of the phone with Linda McMahon."  
"Oh?" he said sleepily.  
"And she said that the WWE needs another dancer for a promo that they are going to be shooting," Mercina continued, "and she asked if it would be possible for me to do it."  
"Really."  
"Yes really!"  
"And what did you say?"  
"Well I said yes!"   
"Okay."  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
"Well being that I am in a state of sleepiness, I have no real opinion."  
"Fine! Why do I ever bother to tell you anything?" at that point Mercina was in so angry she got up and walked out of the room, "I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep"  
"Huh? Why?"  
Mercina walked out of the room and downstairs to the Rec. room and laid down on the couch.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Matt tiptoed down the stairs and into the room where the sleeping woman lay.  
"Mercina?" he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad last night, I just didn't know what to say."  
After a few minutes of Matt crouching near his wife, Mercina awoke.  
"What do you want?" she growled at him.  
"Well I came down to say I'm sorry for last night." Matt said, "And that I took the girls to Jeff and Anne for the day and that I made you pancakes."   
Mercina smiled, "Matt you always make rubbery pancakes!" Matt laughed.  
"That isn't true!" he said as he leaned down to tickle her. Mercina, knowing what he was about to do, grabbed his hands and pulled him on top of her. He almost fell on top of her but he caught himself and gently lowered his body onto hers.  
"Well I like this better then last night, where I had to sleep alone!" he said to her, "Although I know that I could have come down in the middle of the night and took you upstairs. Like right now!" Matt stood up and lifted his protesting wife into his strong arms and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He slowly put her down on the bed.  
"Matt you know that I don't like to be carried!"  
"Yeah, I know." he said as he put his hands under the large t-shirt she wore and felt her breasts. She moaned at this and began to take his shirt he had on off. She shook her head playfully when she found out that he had a shirt underneath it on. She loosened it from the waist of his pants, and pulled it over his head. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Why does this happen to us?" Mercina groaned as Matt put his head down on her shoulder. Mercina picked up the extension in their room, "Hello?" pause, and "Yes this is she. "Pause," No I can make it tomorrow for a practice!" Matt looked at her with a puzzled look, "They want me to come in for a practice tomorrow, it's in Raleigh"   
"Well that's tomorrow, lets finish what we started here!"  
Mercina pushed him off of her, "Matt I am so excited! I get to be with you more often now!" Matt tried to pull her closer and she rolled off of the bed and landed on the floor. Matt burst out laughing.  
"Babe? Are you okay?"   
"I'll be fine! Now what were we doing?" she reached up and pulled him on top of her. Mercina grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard.   
"Mercina what has gotten into you?"  
"I heard from a friend once that after sex you are more limber and flexible, or something like that! Hey! You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place, why are you questioning me?"  
"Who cares?" he put his head down and pushed his mouth to hers. She continued undressing him. She slowly undid his pants and he stood up and took them off. She sat up on the floor and lifted her shirt over her head. They stayed there for a couple seconds admiring each other.  
"Matt? I think that this is going to be interesting traveling with you." He shook his head and sat down in front of her and pulled her onto his lap. Suddenly Jeff burst into the room.   
"Matt! Anne is really sick. And I mean really sick! And I have to take her to the hospital because she wont tell me anything."  
  
TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12  
  
Mercina drove down the highway to a house.  
"My dad's?"   
"Yup! You'll see!"   
The two got out and got the girls out. They walked up to the house and knocked. Gilbert Hardy answered the door.  
"Hello Mercina! Thanks for calling me!"  
"Well I think that I should thank you!" Mercina said, as Matt looked confused at the two.  
"Mercina asked me to watch the girls for a while and I agreed."  
"Oh…"  
Mercina handed Gil the girls' things. He put them just inside the door. Matt handed the girls off to his father.  
"Thanks! Well Matt we should be going!" Mercina said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.  
  
*Back in the Car*  
  
"Mercina Hardy, where are we going?" Matt asked, "I can see that we aren't going home!"  
"No, we aren't going home, we are going somewhere special!"   
Matt looked at his wife with a look of bewilderment. He shook his head smiling.  
After about 20 minutes of driving, the 2 drove up to a very nice hotel. They got out and went in.   
  
*In the Lobby*  
  
"This is what all those secrets were about?"  
"Don't you even remember this place?"  
"No. Should I?"  
Mercina gasped and said, "Matthew Moore Hardy! This is where you brought me when I said that I wanted to lose my virginity to you!"  
"It is?" Matt replied as he scratched his head in amazement.  
"Yeah! And I have to pay big bucks for just one night. 'Cuz you know that I have to go to Raleigh for the practice and you are coming with me and then we are going to pick up the girls!" Mercina then grabbed his hand and walked to the desk.   
"Mr and Mrs. Hardy. We are in the Honeymoon suite." Mercina asked the person at the desk.  
"Okay, let him guide you to your room!" he said as he pointed to a kid who looked no more than 16.  
"Please come this way!"  
Matt and Mercina followed him in an elevator, and to a room. Mercina gave him a tip and they entered the room.  
  
*In the Hotel Room*  
  
"Mercina? How much are you paying for this room?"  
"That's none of your business!" Mercina said smiling.  
"Fine then," he said, "what are we going to do in this room?"  
"Whatever you want to!"   
"I like that!"  
Mercina took his hand and guided him to the king size bed. Still holding his hand, she sat on the bad. Instead of sitting, Matt kneeled in front of her. He kissed her knee and then the hand that he was holding.   
"Mercina, from the first time that I saw you, I knew that something special would happen." Matt began, "When I asked you out for the first time I was scared. Scared that you would refuse and scared that it wouldn't work out. When you said yes, I knew that that was the beginning of something great. When I asked you to marry me, I hoped that we would be together forever. When you told me that you were pregnant, I knew that our lives would finally be complete. And when you said I do, I knew that you meant every word in your vows."  
Mercina looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Matt I love you and I'm so sorry I am always blowing up at you. I would hate to lose you over something as stupid as a comment that you made."   
Matt stood up and sat next to his wife. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with as much love as he could show. Soon, Mercina's hands moved around his neck and then to his shirt buttons. As soon as his shirt was off, she ran her hands over his muscular arms. She broke the kiss only to smile and walk into the bathroom.   
  
*After a few minutes*  
  
"Mercina? When are you coming out?"  
"In a second! I'm almost done!"  
"What are you doing in there?"  
"You'll find out when I come out, well when I can get this thing… never mind! I'm coming out!"  
Under his breath, Matt mumbled "Finally!"   
Mercina walked out of the bathroom in a silky black robe.  
"That looks kind of familiar." Matt told her.  
"Yeah and so will the thing under it!" Mercina said as she winked at him.  
"What do you have on under there?"  
Mercina's reply was, "Well you have to come here to find out!"  
Matt strolled over to her and stood behind her, he undid her robe to only to see the lingerie she wore on their honeymoon. He looked down at her and said, "I still like you with it on and off. But especially off!"  
Mercina turned around and smiled at him. She was just about to kiss him when suddenly the phone rang.  
"Damn it! How do they find us?" Matt said as Mercina walked over to the phone.  
"Fine, let him up." she said.  
"Let whom up?" Matt asked after she hung up the phone.  
"Your brother."  
"Now I really mean it when I say that I'm going to be an only child!"  
  
TBC… 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Mercina drove down the highway to a house.  
"My dad's?"   
"Yup! You'll see!"   
The two got out and got the girls out. They walked up to the house and knocked. Gilbert Hardy answered the door.  
"Hello Mercina! Thanks for calling me!"  
"Well I think that I should thank you!" Mercina said, as Matt looked confused at the two.  
"Mercina asked me to watch the girls for a while and I agreed."  
"Oh…"  
Mercina handed Gil the girls' things. He put them just inside the door. Matt handed the girls off to his father.  
"Thanks! Well Matt we should be going!" Mercina said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.  
  
*Back in the Car*  
  
"Mercina Hardy, where are we going?" Matt asked, "I can see that we aren't going home!"  
"No, we aren't going home, we are going somewhere special!"   
Matt looked at his wife with a look of bewilderment. He shook his head smiling.  
After about 20 minutes of driving, the 2 drove up to a very nice hotel. They got out and went in.   
  
*In the Lobby*  
  
"This is what all those secrets were about?"  
"Don't you even remember this place?"  
"No. Should I?"  
Mercina gasped and said, "Matthew Moore Hardy! This is where you brought me when I said that I wanted to lose my virginity to you!"  
"It is?" Matt replied as he scratched his head in amazement.  
"Yeah! And I have to pay big bucks for just one night. 'Cuz you know that I have to go to Raleigh for the practice and you are coming with me and then we are going to pick up the girls!" Mercina then grabbed his hand and walked to the desk.   
"Mr and Mrs. Hardy. We are in the Honeymoon suite." Mercina asked the person at the desk.  
"Okay, let him guide you to your room!" he said as he pointed to a kid who looked no more than 16.  
"Please come this way!"  
Matt and Mercina followed him in an elevator, and to a room. Mercina gave him a tip and they entered the room.  
  
*In the Hotel Room*  
  
"Mercina? How much are you paying for this room?"  
"That's none of your business!" Mercina said smiling.  
"Fine then," he said, "what are we going to do in this room?"  
"Whatever you want to!"   
"I like that!"  
Mercina took his hand and guided him to the king size bed. Still holding his hand, she sat on the bad. Instead of sitting, Matt kneeled in front of her. He kissed her knee and then the hand that he was holding.   
"Mercina, from the first time that I saw you, I knew that something special would happen." Matt began, "When I asked you out for the first time I was scared. Scared that you would refuse and scared that it wouldn't work out. When you said yes, I knew that that was the beginning of something great. When I asked you to marry me, I hoped that we would be together forever. When you told me that you were pregnant, I knew that our lives would finally be complete. And when you said I do, I knew that you meant every word in your vows."  
Mercina looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Matt I love you and I'm so sorry I am always blowing up at you. I would hate to lose you over something as stupid as a comment that you made."   
Matt stood up and sat next to his wife. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with as much love as he could show. Soon, Mercina's hands moved around his neck and then to his shirt buttons. As soon as his shirt was off, she ran her hands over his muscular arms. She broke the kiss only to smile and walk into the bathroom.   
  
*After a few minutes*  
  
"Mercina? When are you coming out?"  
"In a second! I'm almost done!"  
"What are you doing in there?"  
"You'll find out when I come out, well when I can get this thing… never mind! I'm coming out!"  
Under his breath, Matt mumbled "Finally!"   
Mercina walked out of the bathroom in a silky black robe.  
"That looks kind of familiar." Matt told her.  
"Yeah and so will the thing under it!" Mercina said as she winked at him.  
"What do you have on under there?"  
Mercina's reply was, "Well you have to come here to find out!"  
Matt strolled over to her and stood behind her, he undid her robe to only to see the lingerie she wore on their honeymoon. He looked down at her and said, "I still like you with it on and off. But especially off!"  
Mercina turned around and smiled at him. She was just about to kiss him when suddenly the phone rang.  
"Damn it! How do they find us?" Matt said as Mercina walked over to the phone.  
"Fine, let him up." she said.  
"Let whom up?" Matt asked after she hung up the phone.  
"Your brother."  
"Now I really mean it when I say that I'm going to be an only child!"  
  
TBC… 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Jeff knocked on the door and Mercina answered it while Matt sat down on the bed.  
"Mercina, Matt I'm sorry I interrupted you. But I have some great news!" He said as Matt looked at him angrily, "I'm going to be a dad!"  
Matt's gaze softened, "Jeff we already knew!"  
"How? Anne just found out today!"  
"Um, Jeff?" Mercina asked the overly excited and somewhat confused Hardy, "How did you find us?"  
"Dad told me!"  
"Good ol' dad." Matt mumbled.  
"Um Jeff? We only have this room for the night, and I wanted to make Matt feel better so could you kind of um, leave?" Mercina asked her brother in law.  
"Oh! Yeah! Bye!" Jeff said as he backed out the door.  
  
*Once the two were alone*  
  
"Now where were we?" Mercina said as she pushed her husband onto his back and crawled on top of him. She lowered his head to his and kissed him long and hard. Mercina could feel how excited he was as she kneeled over him. He smiled when she rubbed him through his pants. Still kissing him, she undid his shirt and ran her hands over his hard chest. He broke the kiss to sit up and take his shirt off and take her corset off. He ran his hands over her breasts and brought her into another kiss. He moved her off of his lap and onto the bed. He moved on top of her and stroked her sides as he continued to kiss her. He undid his belt and took it off. He did the same with his pants. He kissed a trail down her torso. When he got to her thong, he slid it off and kissed her moistened center. She moaned quietly. He stood up and pushed his boxers to the floor. He gently lies down on top of her and eased himself into her. She gasped as soon as his length was inside of her. His movements were slow so that he could hold off her as long as possible. As soon as he knew that she was ready to cum, his pace increased. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts. As soon as he sped up she couldn't keep up. He brought her to another screaming orgasm. He rolled over onto his back and motioned for her to straddle him. In stead she brought her mouth to his hard pecker. This was the first time that Mercina had felt Matt in her mouth like this, and she knew that it was what he wanted all along. He moaned as her head bobbed up and down the length of his manhood. Suddenly Matt came. Mercina and Matt were surprised at this. Mercina nearly choked on the cum that was shooting out of him. Mercina ran to the bathroom gagging. Matt sat on the bed as embarrassed as ever.  
"Mercina are you okay?" he called.  
"I don't know!" was the reply.  
"Babe? I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen!"  
"It's okay!"   
Mercina stumbled out of the bathroom, her face red from crying.  
"Mercina, I'm truly sorry." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Matt I feel so stupid now!"  
"You aren't stupid!" Matt told her.  
"Yes! Yes I am! I'm the one who did that and I'm the one that ran to the bathroom gagging!"  
"I had some part in that…" Mercina burst out laughing with that comment and buried her head into his chest.  
"What time is it?"  
"I think that it's about 8 o clock…"  
"Okay!"  
"Do you want to go get something to eat? We haven't eaten all day you know."  
"Yeah, I think that I will eat something." she said, "to wash out the taste of my puke. First I think that I'm going to go brush my teeth."  
"Okay!"  
  
*At the Restaurant*  
  
"Mercina I am really, really sorry."  
"Matt, it's okay!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I'd be willing to do it again, but only if you warn me next time!"  
"Really?"  
"I guess…"  
"Great! Lets pay for the bill and get back to the hotel!"  
"Whoa! Matt calm down! We just started eating!"  
  
After the two finished eating they returned to the hotel room and finished what they were doing  
TBC… 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
*The Next Day in Raleigh*  
  
"Mercina I would like to introduce you to the other dancers." the choreographer told Mercina, "This is Hannah, Joanna, Katherine, Diane, and Sylvia. Or better known as Han, Jo, Katie, Di, and Syl!"  
"Hi!"  
"Mercina? Is that your name?" Katie asked her.  
"Yeah."  
"That sounds familiar."  
"It does?"  
"Where were you born?"  
"Saskatoon, Saskatchewan."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah…"  
"Me too!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay ladies!" the choreographer said, "Mercina has to learn the routine so I think that we should get going."  
The women danced for 3 hours. Mercina figured out the routine quickly. Matt and many other men watched on in interest.   
  
*After the practice in the locker room*  
  
"Hey Mercina, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure!"  
"What high school did you go to?"  
"Bedford Road Collegiate and then Union Pines High School"  
"Oh! I went to Bedford!"  
"Whoa!"  
"When I was in high school I was on the Pom Squad!"  
"Wait, are you Katie Hankewich?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I remember you!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"How did you get into this?" Katie asked.  
Mercina laughed and said, "My husband is a wrestler."  
"Really? Whoa! I love watching wrestling, and that's how I got this job!"  
"Really? I didn't like wrestling when I met him, and then I went to a few shows and I met Mr and Mrs. McMahon and that's how I'm here!"  
"My favorite wrestlers are the Hardy Boys, Edge, Maven, The Rock, and Triple H. My favorite Hardy Boy is Jeff. Have you met him?" Katie asked.  
Mercina burst out laughing, "Jeff Hardy is my brother in law!"  
Katie gasped, "Is he really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Is he married? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he nice?"  
"Not yet but soon. Yes. Yes, he is very nice!"  
"So that means that you are married to Matt Hardy?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my god! So that makes you Mercina Hardy?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Do you have any kids? Does Jeff have any kids? How much of Jeff do you see?"  
"Yes, I have twins. Not quite yet, his girlfriend is pregnant. Not too much, he is really busy, sometimes, but when he isn't busy, he usually hangs out at my house or with Anne, his girlfriend. Look Katie, I have to go, Matt is probably waiting for me, and we have to go pick up the girls from his dad's house."  
"Oh, um, okay. I guess I'll talk to you next week at the practice!"  
"Yeah. Bye!"  
Mercina walked away only to find Matt sleeping in a chair.  
"A little exhausted are we?" Mercina said as she nudged the sleeping man.  
Matt started clapping, "That was wonderful! Encore! Encore!"  
"Matt, you're still sleeping."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Then why were you clapping?"  
"Um, when did you all stop?"  
"About 20 minutes ago, I was in the locker room showering and changing."  
"Oh." Matt blushed.  
"Matt we should go, we have to get the girls."  
"Oh, yeah. Come on then!"  
The two walked out of the building.  
  
*In the Car*  
  
"Can't we leave the girls with my dad for just a little longer?"  
"Why?"  
"Mercina, when I leave again next week, I'm going to be gone for 6 weeks straight. So I want to spend as much time as possible with you."  
"Matt, in a couple weeks when my dancing debuts, we will be together a lot, but you know that we can't take the girls with us. So I think that we should spend as much time as possible with them."  
"Please! Just one more night!"  
"Fine! But you call your dad. Oh! And make sure that Jeff is busy, I really don't feel like getting interrupted by anything this time."  
"No problem."  
  
TBC… 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
*The next week*  
  
"Mercina? Mercina?" Matt was yelling.  
"Matt what do you want?" Mercina said as she walked into the bedroom with Rose.  
"Have you seen that belt? The one with the silver pieces?"  
"Which one? You have a lot that fit that description!"  
Matt started laughing when he found his belt under the bed with her black thong, the one she lost.   
"What was this doing under there?" he said as he held her thong with his index finger.  
"That's where it went!" she said as she attempted to snatch it out of his hand. He wagged his other index finger at her and jumped onto the bed. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at him.  
"You aren't going to give it to me are you?"  
"Nope!"   
She jumped and landed on him. She attempted to wrestle it away from him and won. She held it tightly and kissed him. She got off of him as she continued to get ready for her second practice. He packed a suitcase of his clothes.  
"Mercina, I got a script from the WWE in the mail this morning."  
"Oh? And?"  
"There is going to be a little change in plans. I, um, fall in love with Amy."  
"Really?"  
"You know the feud that 'Lita' is having with Dean?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well in two weeks I come out and help her win a match and… why am I having trouble telling you this? And we kiss."  
"What kind of kiss?"  
"I don't know, a kiss. Like how you kissed me on the bed."  
"The way I kissed you on the bed was with passion."  
"Well okay, then, hold on." Matt reached into his suitcase and pulled out the lengthy script. "Oh, I just give her a peck on the lips and then I act embarrassed and then I begin to walk out and she comes after me and kisses me again. Interesting…"  
"What is?"  
"It doesn't say how she kisses me when she comes after me."  
"Well I guess that means that I have to wait for that show don't I?"  
  
*Two weeks later on Raw*  
  
Lita was in a match with Dean Malenko. Lita was down. Suddenly Matt ran through the crowd and into the ring. When the referee's back was turned, Matt hit Dean over the head with a chair and scrambled out of the ring as quickly as possible. The ref turned around and Lita pinned Dean. Matt ran into the ring and hugged Lita. He quickly kissed her on the lips and pulled away right away. Lita stood there in shock. Matt apologized and walked out of the ring. On his way up the ramp, Matt literally hit himself on the head. A smile spread across Lita's face. She raced out of the ring and stopped Matt. She whirled him around and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes of kissing the two walked out with their holding each other.   
  
*The next week in North Carolina*  
  
"Did you watch it?" Matt asked Mercina over the phone.   
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For not telling you that I knew what was going to happen. Well how she was going to kiss me."  
"You knew? And you lied to me?"  
"Mercina I'm sorry. I was afraid that you would react badly if you knew the truth."  
"Matt, you lied to me? How could you lie to me?"  
"Mercina, I said that I was sorry."   
"Matt I would have understood had you told me, but since you lied to me I don't know what to feel."  
She hung up on him right then.   
  
TBC… 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
*Three weeks later still in North Carolina*  
  
"Mercina? Are you here?" Matt said as he walked into the house. He got no response. Matt walked into the kitchen. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the table and immediately he thought of the worst. He lifted the paper and read:  
Matt,  
The girls are with your dad. Until you realize what you have done, I'm going to be in Saskatoon staying with various friends and family members. Matt I still love you and I hope you know that I'm not planning on divorcing you over this. But, you lied to me and this is the consequence. You can pick the girls up at anytime. I have asked that the dance practices be moved to Saskatoon.  
I love you  
Mercina Hardy  
"Shit!" Matt yelled throwing the paper down. Matt walked out of the house and to his new truck. He drove to his dad's.  
  
*At Gilbert Hardy's house*  
  
"Dad? Where are you?" Matt said as he walked into the house.   
"Daddy!" Rose said as she wobbled up to her father. Matt picked his daughter up and walked into the kitchen. Gilbert sat at the table with Brandi on his lap feeding her.   
"Matt when did you get here?"  
"About 30 seconds ago," Matt walked over to the table and sat down," dad, have you seen Mercina."  
"Matthew Moore Hardy, she told me what happened and so I honored her word by only telling you that she is in Saskatoon and not where she is staying. You had no right to lie to her, she is your wife, she would have understood."  
"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Matt yelled. He grabbed Brandi out of his father's hands and walked out with the two girls. He drove all the way home.   
At home, Matt quickly packed a few suitcases and called the airport in Raleigh.   
"When is the next flight to Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada? Tonight? Can I book three tickets; well two are for toddlers, for that flight? Oh! There are many empty seats? Thanks!"  
Matt put the girls in the truck and drove non-stop to Raleigh. At the airport, Matt and the twins arrived just as the plane was boarding. They arrived at the gates just before they were closing.  
  
*On the plane*  
  
"What adorable twins you have there!" a gorgeous woman in the next seat said to Matt.  
"Yeah, they are my girls!"   
"Where is their mother?"  
"In Saskatoon."  
"Oh, so I take it you two aren't together anymore?"  
"Well we are, I think, but I have to go find her."  
"Oh." That was the last Matt heard out of that woman.  
  
*In Saskatoon*  
  
"Amanda? Have you heard from Mercina?" Matt asked the woman. She adjusted the two babies she was holding.  
"Matt I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you." she replied. Suddenly she yelled, "Dan! Can you come and get Harper and Diyanna?" Dan appeared and took the twins.  
"Please? I want to see her and show her that I am really sorry!"  
"Well Matt, I have known Mercina for a long time, maybe not as long as you, but I know that Mercina can't stay mad for long. But just to tell you, I don't know if I should, but Mercina is staying at the Delta Bessborough."  
"Thanks! I know right where that is! Oh and do you know where she is practicing?"  
"That, you will have to find out for yourself because I don't know."  
"Oh, thanks anyways."  
Matt drove to the hotel and got a room. Little did he know that his room was right down the hall from Mercina's.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"Daddy!" Brandi called.  
"Daddy!" Rose called.  
"Girls, I just have to make one phone call and then I will feed you." Matt picked up the receiver beside the bed, "Hello? I would like to know the room number for a Mercina Hardy please."  
The voice at the other end of the phone said, "I'm sorry there is no one staying here by that name."  
"Okay, then what about Mercina Eyahpaise?"   
"Yes, there is a listing for that name, the room number is 271."  
"Thank you!" Matt said before he hung up the phone, "whoa! My room number is 275, she must be right down the hall!"   
Matt picked up his robe from the end of the bed and picked up the girls. He made sure he had the card key for his room and then he walked out and went on a search for room 271. He quickly found the room and knocked on the door.   
  
*In Mercina's hotel room*   
  
Mercina was just dressing as she heard a knock on the door. She pulled her robe around her and mindlessly opened the door. At the door stood Matt in a robe holding their two daughters.   
  
TBC… 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Matt you came!" Mercina said as she wrapped her arms around her husband and daughters.  
"Of course I did! I got the girls and got on a plane as soon as I found your note!"  
Mercina grabbed her card-key and the family walked to Matt's room.  
  
*In Matt's hotel room*  
  
"Matt I left because I couldn't handle the fact that you lied, not that you knew, but that lied to me. I didn't want you to come home and the two of us get into a big fight in front of the girls."  
"Mercina, I said that I was sorry!"  
"I know that you did, but knowing me, I would have blown up at you anyways." Mercina sat on the bed, "My friend Katie has been wanting to meet you and the girls, so I'm going to her room with the girls and then when you are dressed you can find us in room 278."  
"Okay."  
Mercina took Rose and Brandi out the door and down the hall to Katie's room. She knocked on the door, and Katie opened the door.  
  
*In Katie's hotel room*  
  
"Mercina? Are these yours?"  
"Yup!"  
"Where's Matt?"  
"Getting dressed."  
"So he actually found you?"  
"Yeah!"  
Katie was holding Rose, when there was yet another knock on the door. Mercina put Brandi on the floor, and opened the door, Matt stood on the other side fully dressed.  
"Katie I would like to introduce you to my husband Matt. Matt this is Katie." Mercina said as Matt stepped over Brandi and shook Katie's small hand. Katie gasped holding Matt's hand. Mercina rolled her eyes. Matt sat down on the chair across from the bed. Mercina stepped over Brandi and was about to sit on the bed when suddenly Matt pulled her onto his lap.  
"So Katie, how has practice been?" Matt asked the shocked girl.  
"Um, good."  
"Matt, why am I sitting on your lap?"  
"Because it has been a long time since you have, and I missed it."  
"Katie? Do you mind if I leave the girls here for a little while? I haven't seen my husband in over a month."  
"Sure! Have they eaten?"  
"No," Matt answered.  
Mercina stood up and took Matt's hand and they walked out of the room, to Matt's room.  
*Back in Matt's room*  
  
"Matt I want to talk about us and our marriage."  
"What do you mean? Do you have something on your mind?"  
"Yeah. I do."  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"Well I think that we are apart way too much and when we are together all we do is have sex. We never talk."  
"And you see that as a problem?"  
"Frankly, yes I do! I know very minimal about what is going on when you are on the road, and the girls are growing more and more distant from you. They see their uncle more than they see their own father!"  
"I don't understand."  
"Matt, I love you, but I don't know…"  
"Are you saying that, you want to…?"  
"No!"  
"I'm trying to say that I want to stop having sex for a while so that we can talk more, and maybe learn more about each other."  
"Oh, I thought that you wanted to leave me."  
"No! Never! I would never leave you! Like I said in our vows "'til death do us part.""   
"That's great! That's the best thing that I have heard since Vince saying that Jeff and I get the titles back!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah!"  
Mercina started to sing a song:  
  
*The very thought of you makes my heart sing  
Like an April breeze  
On the wings of spring  
And you appear in all your splendor  
My one and only love  
  
The shadows fall and spread their mystic charms  
In the hush of night  
While you're in my arms  
I feel your lips so warm and tender  
My one and only love  
  
The touch of your hand is like heaven  
A heaven that I've never known  
The blush on your cheek whenever I speak   
Tells me that you are my own  
You fill my eager heart with such desire  
Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love  
  
The blush on your cheek whenever I speak   
Tells me that you are my own  
You fill my eagle heart with such desire  
Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love  
My one and only love*  
  
"What song was that?" Matt asked when Mercina was done.  
"It's called, "My One and Only Love", it's by Sting."  
"That's a great song!"  
"Matt I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
Note to reader: There may be a sequel depending on the feedback I receive. 


End file.
